Heavy in Your Arms
by HungerGamesLover4ever
Summary: For years Cato loved her. For years she kept it strictly friendship. When Cato is given the privilege to volunteer for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Game, he jumps at the idea, dreaming of victory and saving his sister from their abusive father. He was ready to win, to give it his all, until Clove's name was drawn at the reaping and everything changed. What feelings will they discover?
1. Routine Simplicity

_**Hello! So, this fanfiction is going to explore a, well, gentler take on Cato and Clove. Yes, of course there will still be exhibits of brutality and bitterness, but I want to showcase Cato and Clove in a more human way. I want to show their softer sides toward one another, human emotions that many assume the careers, big and bad, cannot feel. Reluctance, regret, confusion, exhilaration, love, lust, so on and so forth. I know, I know, it might get a little bit sappy, but hey, who says sappy's always bad, right? I hope you enjoy this if you read it, I know I've really got to update that other story *Terrible personage right here* and I will, but this one's really been getting into my head. Please read, and if you could leave a review I would appreciate it greatly! I'd love to know what you like or don't like, anything I'm doing well, anything I'm doing wrong, maybe suggestions for things you may want to see appear, or change.**_

**_The story is rated T for some swearing, future violence, and possible suggestive situations._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cato and Clove, or the Hunger Games, or anything associated with it. That all belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins. **_

_**The picture I used as the cover was not drawn by me, it was drawn by Iabri71 on deviantart. **__**She's amazing, so you should go check out her artwork!**_

"Are you coming or not?!" Cato smirked as he heard Clove's impatience resounding in her voice as she called back at him. He had been walking too slowly for her, and he knew that; he always found it fun to annoy her.

"Oh, I'm coming, darling, don't let your world stop spinning just because you don't have something handsome to look at."

Cato caught Clove's grumble, "Don't call me that." and grinned as he picked up his pace, jogging up the hill to close the distance between the two of them.

"Miss me, darling?" He asked her, smirk still eminent on his lips as he stared at her.

Clove narrowed her eyes at him, "Call me darling one more time, I dare you."

"What are you going to do to me, darling? Tie me down and cut me? Or maybe you'll be using a whip?" Cato winked playfully, enjoying the reactions he got out of her. Clove rolled her eyes starting to walk again, hands gripping tightly to the rocks beneath her; the hill was getting steeper and it was the best way to pull her body weight up. "Want some help, Clove? I've heard having assistance in lifting your body weight, from someone, near your upper leg can be quite useful with a steep hike…"

"Cato, your hands aren't getting anywhere near my ass." Clove called behind her, not hearing the quiet chuckle Cato let out as he followed her, watching her carefully to be sure she wouldn't fall. Clove stopped, standing up straight and turning around to wait for Cato to catch up. Cato walked at a slow pace, taking his time until Clove gave him a look of irritation. "Really?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Cato let his lips quirk into a slight smile."Alright, alright, I'm coming." Cato put his hands in the air as if to surrender, hurrying to catch up and slowing his pace once again to walk beside her. "So…" He started, walking through the foliage that seemed to pop up randomly around them. "How are things going with, oh what was his name…" Cato knew perfectly well Jonathan's name. You don't forget it when the girl you're fond of begins dating him of all people. "Doug? Damien?" He paused as if he was thinking, "Dick? He sure acts like one…"

He looked at Clove and Clove shook her head "Not funny, Cato. Also, wrong letter. His name's Jonathan, I'm surprised you don't remember." She paused, "And things are…fine." She stated simply, looking ahead of her.

"Uh-huh. So, is that why you weren't here yesterday? You had a…date."

"What's it to you?" She asked defensively.

Cato shrugged as if it was nothing, carrying the conversation. "Did this Jonathan..." He coughed lightly, clearing his throat and looking away, "invite you into his bed?"

"Cato!" Clove snapped, whacking his chest.

Cato chuckled "Oh, don't feel bad about it, darling. If your little boyfriend doesn't invite you, my bed's always available." He grinned at her again, his facial features contorting into an alluring expression.

From the expression on Clove's face, he assumed she had more to say, he also assumed that this Jonathan was not having much luck getting close to her; Clove was a difficult person to get to know. "You're such a flirt Cato." Was all she murmured to him, offering a small smile before picking up her pace to a jog the rest of the way up the hill.

"Only with you…" He breathed out quietly to himself, watching her run for a moment before shaking his head and nearly sprinting to catch up.

Having made her way to the top of the hill, Clove swung her backpack from her shoulder, sitting cross legged in the grass and tearing it open to rummage through it. Cato leaned against a tree nearby, observing the way the wind blew some loose strands from her braid into her face, the way her brown eyes sparkled in the same determined, competitive way they always did. Her eyebrows delicately creased in concentration as she searched for what she wanted. A triumphant smirk pulled at her lips as she pulled out the two apples she had packed that morning, throwing one at Cato. The hard fruit came into contact with his arm and he let out a small sound, more of surprise than pain, "Ow, geez. Today's the one day we don't need to hurt each other and you're throwing fruit at me? What is this?"

"Big baby," Clove rolled her eyes, mumbling. "And, you were staring." She turned her attention back to the morsel of food in her hands and tossed her backpack to the side, leaning back on one arm to watch the sun rise over District 2. Cato continued to observe her with a small sigh, watching one of her arms moving, apple in hand, to her mouth. Pushing off of the tree, Cato moved forward, retrieving the apple that had caused a small bruise to start forming near his bicep, and walking to sit by Clove. He sat down next to her, looking at her for a moment, then tearing his eyes away from her to look at the same thing she was. He tentatively took a bite of his food, and they both sat in silence as light flooded over the District. The Nut's shadow loomed over several houses, making them seem deserted and frightening, morbid even, but Cato thought it was fitting. Most people and places _were_ morbid here. Cato became lost in thought, thinking about the events the day would bring. He had been told it was his privilege this year to volunteer, he had been trained his entire life and apparently he had exceeded every other boy's skill. Seventeen still seemed so young to him…well, there had been much younger before who volunteered.

Cato's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the slight sting of a blade barely grazing his skin. He reached across his body quickly, snatching Clove's wrist in his hand and holding it captive tightly, it was tiny in comparison. A devilish grin crossed her face as she looked up at him, the blade she still held had a small line of maroon coloring the edge of the sharp metal. "Just checking your reflexes, Mr. Victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games." She cooed, grin still wide as she attempted to pull her wrist back from Cato. He pulled her wrist, jerking her forward and closer to him. She fell a bit, narrowing her eyes and jerking her wrist back to her, pulling it through his hand.

"And I'm just testing yours," He replied with a smile. "I'm not victor yet, Clove."

"But you will be, everyone knows you will." Cato nodded; she was right, he was going to win. He was sure of it.

"And you, you'll be winning next year."

"You bet I will; no one will know what hit them." She laughed

"Until there's a knife in their back." Cato pointed out, smiling slightly at the grin he received.

She nodded in silence, then spoke up, changing the topic, "Make quick work of the games Cato…" Clove started.

"Why? You gone soft on me, darling?" He asked, no taunting in his voice at all this time.

"No, I've just… maybe, kind of become slightly fond of you." She looked over at him "In a training partner sort of way, only, of course." She clarified.

"Right, because that's why you walk with me to this spot every day, talk to me, and actually treat me kindly, unlike everyone else." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. In a friendly way, then. Just… don't you die on me. I mean, if you're gone who's ass am I going to kick in training?"

Cato laughed "Ha! You? Kick my ass? More like the other way around."

Clove rolled her eyes "Whatever." She pushed him lightly, her hand pressing exactly where she cut, as she hopped to her feet, bending over to grab her back pack. "Come on, let's go. The reaping will be starting soon. Wouldn't want you to miss your big day." Cato nodded, pushing himself up and following after her quietly.

After minutes of silence, Cato spoke up "You going to be wearing something 'sexy' for your little boy friend?" He sounded slightly venomous as he spat out the boy's name, but tried to make it sound as if it was just his normal anger toward everyone…well, everyone but her.

"He's not my boy friend anymore." She commented, her voice neutral. "And I think I'll just let you wait and see what I'll be wearing, Cato." She grinned and winked teasingly, before skipping ahead and toward her home. "See you at the reaping, Cato." She called to him, waving behind her.

Cato shook his head, unable to keep the slight smile off his face. "See you there, Clove." He replied quietly, heading toward his own house.


	2. A Change in Plans

_**Aw, Thanks to the few people who are following this already :3 You're awesome. Well, chapter two! Yay.**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Cato and Clove, or the Hunger Games, you get it! XD**_

_**The picture was drawn by the fabulous Iabri71 on deviantart. Go check her out!**_

Cato sat patiently on the floor, trying his best not to laugh at his younger sister as she messed with his hair, pulling strands this way and that, running her fingers through it as she giggled. "You look funny." She stated "Your hair looks like you ran into the electric fence." She told him, standing back with a grin on her face.

Cato smiled at her "Gee, I wonder how it got that way?" He looked at the ceiling as if he were thinking "Oh yeah, a crazy little girl messed it up." He reached forward, seizing Rory who gave a squeal as she laughed, squirming to get away. Cato had his arms around her trapping her and laughing a bit with her "What? You scared of me?"

"No!" She laughed out, still trying to get away and pushing against Cato's arms.

"Oops, wrong answer." He made a small laughing sound, trying to make his face look scary as he began to tickle her "Grrr!" He growled with a smile as she screamed, laughing and squirming to get away again, trying to get a hold of his hands.

Rory, not knowing Cato purposely let her, got a hold of his wrist and quickly moved to pin it to his back, pulling on his arm in triumph. "Ha!" She said, pushing forward as Cato had taught her, to cause pain. "I'm eight and a half, Cato, much too old for these games." She stated firmly, copying his voice as she said it.

"Ah, you got me!" Cato replied, letting out a small surprised sound as she pushed his arm forward, pulling on it. "Oww, Ror." She pulled his arm further back, pushing him forward.

"Never, ever let your opponent have the opportunity to get away." She stated matter-of-factly, once again deepening her voice to imitate his and not loosening her hold on his arm.

"Come on, Ror, I've got to finish getting ready. I mean, look at my hair. I look like a monkey."

"A very cute monkey?" Rory suggested. "Your hair looks fine, can't we stay a bit longer? Please, Cato? Pleeeease?"

"No, I have to go. I'll come home, kid. Don't worry. We'll have lots of time to play when I do."

Rory grumbled, attempting to scowl at him and standing up at the same time he did, standing on her toes to try and seem tall. "I am not a kid, and I'm not worried…" She muttered, blinking a lot like she did when she lied.

"Alright, Ror, I believe you. Now I've got to go, you want to come with me? You can come to the sign in this time if you want."

"Yes!" Rory chirped happily, running to get her shoes and plopping down on the floor to slip them on.

Once she was done, and popped back up, Cato gave a small grin, "Come on, squirt." He bent down and let her jump onto his back, smiling and hoisting her up farther. She let out a small squeak "Alright, you ready?" Rory giggled in response and Cato took it for a yes, turning to head out the door and nearly bumping into their father. His face immediately contorted into a cold glare as they met gazes.

"Cato."

"Jauck cul."

"Oh, very mature, Cato. What is that, Latin? Italian?"

"Francais," Cato stated, his voice low and laced with anger. "What do you want, Jack?" he asked, not really caring .

"Well, first of all, where are you taking my daughter?"

"She's hardly your daughter, you don't deserve her you bastard." Cato growled.

"Cato…can we please go now?" Rory asked quietly, staring fearfully at her father, and holding onto Cato a bit tighter.

"Yeah, why don't you get a head start? I'll catch up." Cato let Rory down and she ran out the door quickly. Jack tried to move to go back into the other room, but was promptly stopped by Cato. Cato shoved him up against a wall, slamming him carelessly into it. "If you lay one hand on her while I'm gone I'll kill you, you hear me?"

Jack was laughing, a smug grin on his face. He didn't fight back, too amused. "Will you? Will you really? I've heard that one before," He hissed.

"This time I will, I mean it," Cato growled, "Not a hand on her. If there is one hair out of place on her head I'll make sure to cut off your limbs one by one. You will die slowly, and I will enjoy watching you suffer. I have to go now. I'll see you in a few weeks when I come home and take Rory to the Victor's village with me, Jack. Don't take my threats lightly." Cato pulled Jack back, then hit him against the wall once more before thrusting his father away from him.

"You won't make it home," Jack cooed after Cato, who ignored him. "You'll die there and then you won't be able to do anything to me. No one will do anything, and I'll hit the girl if I please. I'll do whatever I want." It took all Cato had not to spring on him and kill him then and there. He knew had to get back to Rory before she became worried.

Cato took a few deep breaths, setting his jaw and forgetting what his father said. He ran to catch up with Rory and stood behind her, touching her ribs lightly. "Boo," He muttered with a smile. Rory jumped and giggled, swatting at his hand. Cato swooped her up, receiving a squeal, and twirled her around before setting her on her feet again. With a smile, he took her hand and began walking again.

"Cato?" Rory's small voice drifted up to him.

"Yes?"

"What happens if you don't come home?"

Cato stopped Rory, bending down to look her in the eye "Let's not talk about that, alright? I'm going to come home, you just need to think positively, okay?"

Rory gave a small sigh and nodded "Okay…"

Cato stayed silent after that, wondering 'What would happen if by chance you didn't make it?' 'But you will.' He reminded himself again. 'You'll win, you have to.' Soon enough, the town square was in sight, the table where he would have to sign in growing closer with every step. It was actually happening, the day had come when Cato would volunteer to represent his district in the Hunger Games. He would leave, win, and achieve victory. He would finally get Rory out of that home, away from that man, if he could be considered a man. Cato smiled at Rory, bending down and hugging her "Alright, Ror, go find Casey and his mum to stand by, then you can come see me in the justice building."

Rory nodded "Okay, Cato." She kissed his cheek, then took off running to find her friend in the crowd of parents and children younger than twelve in age.

Cato managed a small smile as he watched her, standing from his crouch to go sign in. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he searched for his name.

"Who knew short dresses and heels were so…comfortable." Cato froze up for a moment at Clove's purring voice whispering in his ear. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract him, to gain his attention so she could laugh at him. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction, though it took everything he had not to look over at her.

"Nice try, Clove." He found his name, signing his signature.

"Try at what?" Clove's voice held the same tone as before, with an added innocence to it.

"Try at distracting me." He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. She stared innocently for another moment, then smirked.

"Admit it, you were tempted to look."

"Yeah, right."

Clove rolled her eyes, trailing her finger down the girl's list and signing her name, before turning. "You were. What teenage boy isn't tempted to look when a girl says something like that, hm?" She smiled at him, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She wrinkled her nose playfully and winked. "Come on, let's go. We've got to get you as close to the front as possible. It'll be your big moment soon."

Cato nodded to himself, watching her walk. He took in an inhale, and forced himself to let it out. Did she have to torture him by being so, well, breathtaking? Her hair was pulled back tightly, loose curls falling from the ponytail. The dress this year was different, a simple red color that made her freckles stand out, as well as the pale color of her skin and rich brown of her eyes. "Hey you, quit staring at me and hurry up."

Cato snapped himself out of the daze at her words, rolling his eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming. You're always in such a hurry." He quickened his pace, easily catching up to her.

"And you'd always be late if I wasn't in such a hurry," Clove called over her shoulder, pushing through people. "Excuse me, excuse me! Future victor of this year's Hunger Games coming through! Yeah, that's right, move!"

Cato didn't bother apologizing to the other teenagers he didn't know, and followed Clove through the crowd, dodging people as he walked. Clove stopped in front of a considerably large group of boys their age, turning to Cato and straightening his shirt, fixing the collar, and messing with his hair. "There." She muttered as Cato pulled away from her, giving her a funny look. "What? Can't have you going up there looking strange." He sighed and nodded. "I'll come visit you in the Justice Building to see you off." She smiled brightly and patted his cheek, before whirling and heading off to join the girls. Cato ran a hand through his hair, fixing it to be how it was before. A few boys of his age reached forward smacking him encouragingly and nodding to him, congratulating him, wishing him luck, egging him on. He rolled his eyes with a small smirk "Yeah, yeah. Thanks guys." He received many chuckles that lasted until a sharp static noise rang out across the square. He cringed as well as everyone else as the mayor struggled to fix the microphone.

"Welcome citizens of District 2 to the reaping of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games! This is a time of year for not just celebration, but for remembrance. This is a time of year to recall the terrible war between the districts and the Capital that took hundreds of lives and spun us into the Dark Ages of our great nation. This is a time to remember how the Capital saved us from ourselves and stopped the violence, reinstating law and order to the twelve districts that survived the war. It is a time for us to remember that we must remain peaceful…" Mayor Ryndal drawled on in the same voice he used every year, with the same speech he recited at every reaping. Cato nearly had it memorized by now he had heard it so many times. He listened as the Mayor's boring voice rambled on about peace, and how the Hunger Games helped them to keep the peace. He tried his best to pay attention, but his ears fought to listen to a different conversation going on behind him. Cato recognized the voice. Jonathan Vers, the spoiled son of Spencer Vers the mayor's advisor. Jonathan was the type of boy who was spoiled and viewed himself as the best, because of his father's job. He spent much of his time skipping from girl to girl, walking all over them. He was the boy who had been dating Clove until recently.

The conversation was no better than Jonathan himself, and Cato felt his fists clamping tightly, his nails digging into his skin. "I really don't know, I mean I know she's probably with other guys. You know she's always heading home with some guy or other, and it's always physical with those 'fights'. She's just some slut who thinks she's too good for me, really." Cato twitched, barely keeping himself in line. "Everything was fine. She was all over me until I tried to take it to the next level. I don't know, maybe she thought she was too good for that, or maybe she's got something weird going on she didn't want me to find out about, or something. But I mean, if a girl's perfectly fine and normal, why would they get so freaked out about sex? I wouldn't recommend dating her. Maybe she's got some disease or something." Cato flipped around, taking a step toward Jonathan with his eyes narrowed. "Can I help you with something, Cato?" Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

"Don't ever speak of her in such a way. You're an insignificant ass, and you're lucky we aren't alone right now." He growled.

Jonathan snorted, pushing Cato lightly and blowing some red hair from his eyes. "No need to get so riled up, bud. I wonder what she did to you. Did she turn you down too? Or did she sleep with you, then dump you?"

Cato's hand moved swiftly, his fist connecting with Jonathan's jaw with a loud 'crack'. Jonathan gave a cry, falling back into a few boys who caught him. There were gasps from the crowd, then the mayor's voice spoke up, "What in god's name is going on back there?"

Cato gave a warning glare to Jonathan who whimpered childishly, then he turned. "There was a bee, sir. I thought it might have been a Tracker-Jacker so I smacked at it. Jonathan here accidentally got in the way of the blow. He'll be fine; I got the bee."

The mayor nodded slowly, as if he didn't believe the story, but he accepted the excuse, seemingly in a rush to get on with the reaping. "Well then. I suppose Jonathan here is lucky you were there. Why don't we move on with things, yes? Let's all give a warm welcome to Rucida Lindison!" A flamboyant woman jumped up from her chair, her face stretched as if she had had one too many surgeries. Last year she was a periwinkle color with fluorescent pink hair. This year, her skin was a soft color of green, sparkling with some sort of dust, Cato assumed diamonds. Her hair, only left on one side, was a bright orange. He noticed she had whiskers sticking out from her cheeks this year.

She walked over to the microphone, her hands held out to her sides as she moved, her strange outfit making ruffling noises. She giggled into the microphone, then spoke up in the same strange accent everyone from the capital had. "Welcome, welcome! Oh, it _is_ a lovely turn out this year! Can you believe it? Our Seventy-Fourth year! Oh, it's_ so_ exciting!" She grinned widely with crooked teeth. "Happy Hunger Games, and good luck to those brave, honorable tributes who are to compete in the games this year! Now, onto the choosing." Cato watched as the extravagant woman clicked over to the girls' reaping bowl, squealing as she arrived. She waved her fingers around for a long while, as if unable to decide where to choose the paper from. And then her hand dove into the bowl, plucking a single paper out. She held it up in front of her face with a pleased smile, then trotted back over to the microphone, carefully opening the folded paper. Cato was barley listening, impatient with the woman, wanting her to just get to the boys so he could volunteer. His attention was soon demanded as the name registered in his mind. As the familiar syllables, contorted by Rucida's accent, rang out cheerily and echoed in his head. "Clove Darin!"

Cato tensed up, his head raising. No, it couldn't be possible. She couldn't be a tribute this year. Cato looked around frantically, waiting for one of the older girls to volunteer, for the girl chosen this year to take her place as tribute. Laurett stood still and silent, staring at the ground. Nobody raised their voice, and nobody stepped forward. Cato watched as Clove made her way up to the stage, her head held high and proud. He felt his pulse race, his thoughts mixing together in a wild jumble. He couldn't sort out how he felt about everything, but he felt something rise up within him, a new eagerness to volunteer. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly at that moment, but the adrenaline he felt masked his dread.

Rucida barely got the chance to finish the boy's name she drew, 'Darian Serra', as he lurched forward, voice clear. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Rucinda's lips formed a pout, as she obviously did not enjoy being interrupted. She let out a sigh, then smiled. "Oh my, it appears we have a volunteer!" Cato pushed through the crowd, ignoring Jonathan's snicker, and heading toward the stage confidently. The young fifteen year old, who would have been walking up had it not been for Cato, trembled and stepped back to be with his friends. Cato climbed the steps easily, joining Rucida and Clove on the stage. Holding his head high, he faced the crowd, keeping his expression a mask of arrogance and strength to keep his true feelings hidden. "What's your name dear?"

"Cato James." He stated clearly.

"Well, would you look at that! Introducing, the tributes of District 2 for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Cato James and Clove Darin!" The crowd cheered. "Go on and shake hands you two."

Cato turned, grasping Clove's small hand in his own, nodding once. For only a moment he saw a small vulnerability in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him any more than he wanted to hurt her. It disappeared quickly and the hard Clove he had known long before he gained her trust greeted him. He kept the same mask about himself, and after shaking her hand, turned to face the crowd thrusting his hands in the air as if in triumph and cheering.


End file.
